


Hard Truths

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione getting some things of her chest, Rita Skeeter bashing, Supportive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “I got curses in the mail because of you,” Hermione said, voice trembling slightly. “They hurt my hands. You hurt a good and kind man just because of prejudice. You made this torrid story about us, when we were only good friends. We were children and that didn’t stop you. After all, you’re all for a good story, right?” Hermione took a calming breath. “But do you want to know a secret?”Rita, who was stiff as a board, snapped out and drew closer to Hermione, a glint in her eye. “Secrets? I love secrets.”





	Hard Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #18. “Secrets? I love secrets.”

Harry and Hermione were on a lunch date at the Leaky Cauldron, both coming from the Ministry and simply enjoying their food when they heard it.

“Oh goodness, if it isn’t anyone but the Boy Who Lived and Miss Granger,” a female voice called out.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Harry actually did and groaned “Bloody hell.”

Rita Skeeter made her way towards them and sat without being invited on the extra chair. Her eyes glimmered and she had a smirk on her face. “I am _so_ glad that I see you both,” her voice was sickenly sweet. “I was wondering if you’d grant me an interview?” She said as she pulled her green quill and parchment.

Harry noticed how Hermione’s hand grew tense around her glass of ice cream. He understood, he didn’t like Rita at all.

“No, thank you.” Hermione answered, trying to be diplomatic.

“Oh but miss Granger,” Rita looked at her over her glasses. “It would be such a good publicity for your work in the Ministry.”

“Hermione said no. And the no goes for me as well,” Harry said. “Besides, since when _you’d_ give anyone good publicity?”

Rita turned sharply and looked at Harry, “I seem to recall your story for the Quibbler.”

“Because I made you,” Hermione spoke through gritted teeth. “Because you had no choice.”

Rita made a face as if she had just sucked a particularly sour lemon. “Miss Granger…”

“I got curses in the mail because of you,” Hermione said, voice trembling slightly. “They hurt my hands. You hurt a good and kind man just because of prejudice. You made this torrid story about us, when we were only good friends. We were children and that didn’t stop you. After all, you’re all for a good story, right?” Hermione took a calming breath. “But do you want to know a secret?”

Rita, who was stiff as a board, snapped out and drew closer to Hermione, a glint in her eye. “Secrets? I love secrets.”

Hermione looked at Harry, who simply smiled at her and gave her a supporting nod. Then she turned to face Rita. “You are a joke to me. A simply unfunny joke. A woman who could do good and yet she chooses to write lies and slander. You are vile. You do your best to destroy someone for fun, without feeling any guilt, because, it’s just a story, right? Their lives don’t matter to you, and that makes you horrid. And I hope the day arrives when people won’t believe you at all. And no matter what you write about Harry, people saw him fight and die for the world. And me? Here’s another reminder. I know your secret, I wonder what would people say if they know that you invade their privacy. I wonder if the Ministry would like it much that you’re an unregistered animagus.”

Rita had paled at Hermione’s tirade, so she quickly put pen and parchment away and left as fast as she could.

Once she was gone, Hermione let out a shaky breath and looked at Harry, “Too much?”

“No,” Harry said, knowing that Hermione was feeling upset. No matter what Rita always managed to upset Hermione. “I’d say it was long overdue.”

“That felt good,” Hermione gave Harry a shaky smile. “I could’ve said more, but, I was probably going to regret doing so in public.”

Harry laughed and took Hermione’s hand in his. “Still, she deserved that one. C'mon, let’s finish this food.”

“I’m no longer hungry,” Hermione said as she looked down at her food. “She ruined my appetite.”

“Then we should go for sweets, chocolate even.”

“Harry,” Hermione laughed. “Little food and candy, really?”

Harry shrugged, “We’re adults, we can handle it.”

“Fine.”

“That’s the spirit!”


End file.
